Electronic devices are frequently manufactured using ultra-precision parts for tight fit-and-finish dimensions that are intended to keep moisture from entering the interior of the device. Many electronic devices are also manufactured to render disassembly by owners and or users difficult without rendering the device inoperable even prior to drying attempts. With the continued miniaturization of electronics and increasingly powerful computerized software applications, it is commonplace for people today to carry multiple electronic devices, such as portable electronic devices. Cell phones are currently more ubiquitous than telephone land lines, and many people, on a daily basis throughout the world, inadvertently subject these devices to unintended contact with water or other fluids. This occurs daily in, for example, bathrooms, kitchens, swimming pools, lakes, washing machines, or any other areas where various electronic devices (e.g., small, portable electronic devices) can be submerged in water or subject to high humid conditions. These electronic devices frequently have miniaturized solid-state transistorized memory for capturing and storing digitized media in the form of phone contact lists, e-mail addresses, digitized photographs, digitized music and the like.